


без названия

by serorisumu



Category: Coming Century, Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лея хотела что-нибудь милое с камисенами, а я давно хотела что-нибудь про спарринги Окады и Кена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avonlea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avonlea).



Окада стоял у своего гримёрного столика и задумчиво вертел в руках упаковку высохших влажных салфеток, размышляя о том, отправить ли их в мусорное ведро или придумать им новое назначение и забрать с собой. Неспешные крадущиеся шаги он услышал задолго до того, как на его спине повис Мияке, только поэтому Кен сейчас не лежал лицом вниз на старательно прибранном столике.  
\- Разве я не предупреждал, чтобы ты так не делал? - пробурчал Джуничи и кинул пачку с сухими салфетками в большую спортивную сумку.  
\- Я знал, что ты меня услышишь, - промурлыкал в ответ Кен, зарываясь носом в жёсткие волосы одногруппника.  
Окада дёрнулся, как при щекотке и, извернувшись, выскользнул из цепких объятий Кена, чтобы в следующий миг заломить другу руки и всё же повалить его на стол, расшвыривая старательно расставленные по местам бутылочки со средствами по уходу за кожей лица и прочие нужные в их работе штуки. Теперь это была их любимая игра: отрабатывать друг на друге приёмы и уловки из восточных боевых искусств. Они играли в неё уже не вполне осознанно и при каждом удобном случае, чем иногда пугали сердобольного Нагано или всё ещё следящего за дисциплиной Сакамото.  
\- Я нашёл зал, где мы могли бы иногда заниматься спаррингом, - беззаботно улыбаясь сообщил Мияке, когда Джуничи отпустил его. - Но нам нужен судья.  
Окада ничего не сказал - только приподнял одну бровь, сообщая так, что внимательно слушает.  
\- Морита... - Кен запнулся и внезапно очень заинтересовался собственными кроссовками.  
\- Но он же не знает правил, - возразил Окада, однако Мияке посмотрел на него такими умоляющими глазами, что Джуну пришлось забыть о логике.  
Спустя несколько дней Окада наконец разузнал, почему именно Морита должен был стать судьёй в их спаррингах. Го сам того хотел, а поскольку именно он платил за аренду зала, то Кену пришлось забыть о профессиональном судействе. Хотя не то что бы Мияке был сильно против присутствия лучшего друга на тренировках. А вот для Окады каждый их бой оборачивался тяжёлым испытанием, поскольку Кен выкладывался на полную, лишь бы не ударить в грязь лицом. Мотивация же Джуна была не столь сильна.

Шаг, шаг, захват, разворот, шаг назад, подсечка, прыжок, удар ногой с разворота, блок. "Чёрт, открылся слева," - подумал Окада за миг до того, как Кен ребром ладони ударил его в левый бок и сделал подсечку потерявшему равновесие противнику.  
В следующий момент Кен уже, излучая волны радости, поворачивался в сторону Мориты, чтобы получить очередной знак одобрения. Без этого он не мог ни работать, ни жить. Однако Окада не собирался так просто сдаваться. Одна ловкая подсечка, большее похожая на элемент брэйкдэнса, и Кен уже лежал на спине. Джуничи с не меньшим триумфом, чем тот, что минуту назад наблюдался у Мияке, сел на противника и, наклонившись к самому его уху, прошептал:  
\- Победа и поражение, словно поток ветра: никогда не знаешь, куда подует.  
\- Го-цун! - возмущённо возопил Кен, стараясь спихнуть с себя одногруппника. Ему было совсем не по себе от той усмешки, что прыгала в хитро прищуренных глазах Окады. - Скажи ему, что более подлой победы я ещё не видел! Он дрался не по правилам!!  
\- Думаю, он хотел преподать тебе урок, - спокойно поделился своими судейскими соображениями Морита, нависнув над Кеном с другой стороны.  
\- Вы сговорились? - буркнул Мияке, нахмурившись. В ответ Морита лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Никаких вселенских заговоров. Тут каждый играет свою роль, - улыбнулся Окада, тиская щёки Кена. - Я хотел научить тебя не праздновать победу слишком рано.  
\- Только в следующий раз давай уроки более честными способами, господин инструктор, - Морита прошмыгнул за спину Окады прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, а в следующее мгновение они уже все втроём лежали на полу и просто смеялись до боли в животе.

Позже вечером, когда молодые люди расходились по домам, Окада долго наблюдал за удаляющимися фигурами Мориты и Мияке и слушал пронзительный в прохладном воздухе сумерек голос Кена, рассказывающего очередную забавную историю, случившуюся на репетициях его спектакля. Джуничи думал о том, как здорово иметь кого-то, для кого хочется стать непобедимым. Правда, в его случае это совершенно точно должна быть девушка. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Окада развернулся и побрёл на ближайшую автобусную остановку.  
Ветер принёс звук знакомых голосов ровно в тот момент, когда Окада заметил выехавший из-за поворота транспорт и предался мечтам о вкусном домашнем ужине и горячей ванне.  
\- Автобус! - крикнул Морита.  
\- Окада! - добавил Мияке.  
Двое запыхавшихся одногруппников возникли перед ним ещё до того, как транспорт достиг остановки.  
\- Пойдём... поедим якинику... выпьем... - Кен жадно глотал воздух между словами, но никак не мог надышаться. Его щёки раскраснелись, и глаза блестели от ударной дозы кислорода в крови.  
\- Хорошо, но зачем вы, парни, бежали ради этого так далеко?  
\- Ты же в любой момент мог уехать, - пожал плечами Морита.  
Тут Джуничи не удержался и громко рассмеялся, распугивая случайных прохожих. Он достал из кармана телефон и помахал им перед расширившимися от удивления глазами парочки.  
\- Идиот! - Морита, теперь тоже задыхаясь от хохота, отвесил подзатыльник Кену. - Я же говорил, что мы что-то упустили!  
Отсмеявшись, они купили по банке холодного кофе в автомате на остановке и отправились гулять по шумному и безбашенному ночному Токио, по дороге консультируясь с Нагано на предмет хороших якинику-ресторанчиков, находящихся поблизости. И тогда Окада подумал, что, пожалуй, за свою группу он мог бы даже умереть.


End file.
